This invention relates to the apparatus and methods suitable for liquid carbon dioxide storage and process systems typically located at customer or user sites which supply very cold liquid or liquid and solid (slush) carbon dioxide to devices which then form dry ice snow (a form of solid carbon dioxide) and useful when creating refrigeration effects. Such systems, while they may have other beneficial uses, are especially useful as ground support/filling apparatus for trucks or rail cars utilizing carbon dioxide as an expendable refrigerant for cooling.